<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come A Little Bit Closer by Bizarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864315">Come A Little Bit Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra'>Bizarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Music, inspired by a screencap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When aliens try to take Captain Janeway, they have to deal with an angry warrior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Idea Many Voices</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come A Little Bit Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That screencap, plus the song, made this happen. So did the gals in the Corner. </p><p>I refuse to apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspired by this screencap:<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They were late.</p><p>He had done everything they’d requested, within the time they’d insisted. And now, Voyager was at the arranged coordinates for the turnover and they were nowhere to be seen. Nor were they on any of the sensors. Unless they had a cloak, the Volnan representatives had reneged on the deal.</p><p>And they’d taken Voyager’s Captain with them.</p><p>Chakotay sat hunched forward in his chair, glaring at the star-filled viewscreen, willing the ship to appear. He took a deep, ragged breath and wiped the sweat from his upper lip. He was angry at being duped, worried for Kathryn’s safety, and more than itching for a fight. He’d wait another ten minutes. If they didn’t show before then, they’d better pray to their higher Gods.</p><p>Because the angry warrior was going after his warrior woman and he was through with playing nice.</p><p>Ten minutes had come and gone. Still nothing. Chakotay abruptly stood with an audible growl. He turned and snapped, ”Harry, widen our sensor sweep as far as you can.” He faced the helm, “Tom, set a course for their last known coordinates.”  He paced a path between the two command chairs.</p><p>“Course laid in, Sir.” Paris replied as he turned toward the prowling Commander.</p><p>Chakotay stopped and looked at the pilot with impatience. He opened his hands in a forward gesture and spoke as if the man was a child he was admonishing. “Then go there.”</p><p>With a slight shake of his head, Tom turned and replied, “going there. Warp three.”</p><p>Chakotay continued pacing.</p><p>“Commander, have you given any thought as to what you will do when you find the Volnan ship?” Tuvok asked from his post.</p><p>“Transport the captain back, then blow them out of the stars.” was his sharp retort.</p><p>Tuvok’s response was a raised eyebrow. “That might be overkill.”</p><p>Chakotay glared at Tuvok, “then maybe the species in the Delta Quadrant will learn that Voyager is not a ship to be toyed with!” He dropped back into his seat on the bridge, and angrily began tapping the sensor controls on the small console between the two seats. He glanced at Kathryn’s empty seat and let out a huff. Dammit, Kathryn. How do you get yourself into these messes?</p><p>It wasn’t long before he saw a blip on the small screen. “Harry, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” He questioned his ops officer.</p><p>“Yes, Commander. I was just doing a closer search. Looks like it’s them.”</p><p>Chakotay nodded and sat forward. “Send the coordinates to Tom.” He glanced at his pilot. “As soon as you get those, alter course and go after them.”</p><p>Tom nodded and did as ordered.</p><p>He turned. “Tuvok, scan their ship and when I tell you to fire on them, fire across their bow. I will tell you to make direct hits. We’ll scare them at first.” He stood. “If they do not give us our captain, the third time I tell you to fire; hit their weapons array.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Chakotay turned back to the viewscreen. “As soon as we are in range, hail them.”</p><p>It was nearly an hour of tense pacing that did nothing to settle Chakotay’s anger before Tuvok declared that hailing frequencies were open.</p><p>“Prohun Tamalorn, where the hell do you think you’re going with my captain?”  That was as friendly as they would get from him.</p><p>“Your captain,” the nasally voice of the Volnan equivalent responded. They reminded Chakotay too much of Ferengi, and he had the same amount of patience for those weasels. “I thought the female was Voyager’s captain.”</p><p>Chakotay rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t play this damned semantics game with them.  “Tamalorn, we agreed to a peaceful trade. You got what you wanted. You seemed to have forgotten your half of the deal.”</p><p>The man — if you could call the short reddish-brown snout-nosed alien in front of him a man — laughed. It was a high-pitched screech that made Chakotay want to reach through the screen and choke the life out of him. “Oh, First Officer of Voyager, we provided you with the trade items you requested.” He gestured with his long thin triple jointed fingers. “You can check, I’ll wait. All is in order.”</p><p>Chakotay straightened himself to his full height. “There is one very obvious thing missing, Tamalorn.” Hands on hips, he lowered his voice to a threatening level. The fools had nearly worn his patience thin. “Our Captain is still with you.”</p><p>“Oh, the woman. She has agreed to be my mate.”</p><p>He said it so matter-of-factly that it hit Chakotay wrong in his anger. And he burst out in abrupt guffaws that nearly doubled him over. As quickly as he started laughing, he stopped and his anger returned. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard!” He pointed at the screen. “She… doesn’t have the power to agree to be your mate. She’s already mated to me!”</p><p>A moment of confusion crossed the beady eyes of Tamalorn. “She never said she was already mated! You are lying!”</p><p>Chakotay rolled his eyes. “Did you ask her?”</p><p>“She said she wasn’t.”</p><p>“She was lying!” Chakotay moved closer to the railing behind Tom.</p><p>“Maybe she wanted to get away from you.” The Volnan snapped back. “You do seem a trifle moody.”</p><p>Chakotay clenched the railing to prevent him from clawing his fists at the little rat. “Let me see her, now!”</p><p>Tamalorn snorted, “If it will convince you she wishes to stay with me.” He turned back slightly and yelled, “Krolinn! Bring the Voyager woman.”</p><p>Another alien, similar to Tamalorn, left the room, then promptly returned with Kathryn Janeway in tow. Judging by the look on her face, both men did not understand how close to death they were. Chakotay crossed his arms and watched. She was no longer in her uniform. Rather, they dressed her in some orange and yellow draped concoction that barely covered anything. The bottom of the outfit stopped just below her hips, she was clearly nude beneath the thin material; and oh God, those legs ended in her bare feet.</p><p>She was shooting fire from her eyes. Q had it right. She was angry when she was beautiful.</p><p>Oh, God he loved this damned woman.</p><p>He stood straight and addressed her directly. “Tamalorn tells me you’ve decided to stay there and become his mate.” As angry as he is —  was. Now he was just turned on — Chakotay would enjoy this moment.  He made a show of sizing up his ‘rival’. “He knows you already have a mate, doesn’t he?” Chakotay moved down to the lower helm section of the bridge, walked around the console and closer to the viewscreen, knowing it made him loom larger on the other ship’s viewer. “Or have you decided that you prefer his bed to mine?”</p><p>Her eyebrow met her hairline. Somewhere behind him he heard a choked cough. It was probably Harry.</p><p>He saw something in her face change and knew he would regret what happened next. Or enjoy the hell out of it. Either way, there was a cold shower in his very near future. She moved, no, stalked behind the Prohun, slid a hand over his shoulder and down to his chest. “I’d have to do extensive research,” she purred in that husky voice of hers and drifted the fingers from her free hand over the dog-like ears of the Volnan. “I’m sure Tama here is up… to the challenge.”</p><p>Her goddamned eyes drifted down to his groin, and Chakotay was very glad he was standing in front of Tom Paris. His… discomfort was becoming obvious. He should move this call to the privacy of her ready room. But you know what? No. She opened that door. He would walk through it. Right here on the bridge.</p><p>“Is he really?” Chakotay shifted his stance and dropped his arms to his sides. “Is he fully aware of how rigorous the human mating process is?” With disdain, he swept his eyes over the stout small alien. “Could he truly… fully… fill your… expectations?” Now, Chakotay met her eyes directly; a challenge in his dark brown gaze.  “As much as you know, I can.”</p><p>That pinched squeak was definitely Harry. He also heard beeping from directly behind him. Chakotay knew that Tom was frantically telling B’Elanna everything. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least if she suddenly finds a need to monitor the engines from her bridge console.</p><p>Kathryn, meanwhile, had straightened, and Chakotay could see her grip on Tamalorn’s chest tighten. Her skin was flushed, and he had no doubt she was as aroused as he was. She leaned against the back of the small alien and traced patterns along the top of the bulbous head of her suitor. “I’m sure he has other... adequate ways to keep a woman satisfied.” She leaned forward and breathed into the man’s ear. “Don’t you, Prohun?”</p><p>The Volnan inched his long fingers up her thigh, “I’ve heard no complaints about my digits from any other lover.”</p><p>Kathryn jumped as the extra jointed fingers made their way to her nether region. Her eyes widened as she looked toward Chakotay. She let out a nervous laugh, “Tama!” She tried to step back, but his arm wrapped around her leg and held her tight. “My former mate is a very jealous man. It would do well to keep any activity behind closed doors.”</p><p>Taking that as a challenge, Chakotay snapped, “Tamalorn! Remove your hands from my woman immediately, or I will blow you into oblivion!” He kept his eyes riveted to the screen, yet called back. “Tuvok, prepare to fire on that vessel.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t shoot us with the woman on board.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t I?” He growled. “You’ve manhandled my property.” He lifted his hand and tipped it forward. “Tuvok, fire!”</p><p>“Wait!!” Tamalorn yelled as Voyager’s phaser streaked across the front of the ship, making a glancing blow to its bow. Enough to rattle them.</p><p>Kathryn — God, that woman would be the death of him yet — plopped herself across Tamalorn’s lap. “Don’t pay him any mind, Tama dearest.” She wrapped her arms around the Volnan’s neck and made herself comfortable. “Don’t you think,” she nibbled the veiny neck, “that if he truly wanted me back, he wouldn’t have shot at us?” She reached for one of the spindly hands and with a side eye to Chakotay, sank the whole goddamned finger into her mouth.</p><p>Fuck her protocols. When he got her back, they were going to spend the next twenty-four hours in his bed. Doing everything he spent the last seven years fantasizing about.</p><p>“Tuvok,” he growled. He grew tired of this game. Chakotay wanted her. Now. “When I give the signal, destroy that vessel.” To Tamalorn, he seethed, “I can have my choice of any woman on this ship. She can die with you.”</p><p>As he lifted his hand and began to give the word, Tamalorn quickly leapt to his feet, throwing Kathryn gracelessly to the ground. “Wait! Voyager don't destroy us. You can have your female!” He snapped, “Krolinn! Transport the woman to that ship and get us out of here!”</p><p>Within a few moments, Kathryn appeared at Chakotay’s feet. “There! Your mate is yours.” Prohun Tamalorn quickly said, “May our paths never cross again, Voyagers.” The screen snapped to the external view as the smaller Volnan ship about-faced and sped quickly.</p><p>Chakotay crouched, took his jacket off and handed it to his captain. Who promptly grabbed his head and pulled him into a frenzied kiss.</p><p>Then she slapped him, stood as elegantly as she could -- now wrapped into his oversized coat -- and brushed her hair back. She looked at everyone, as if she'd just realized they were there. “As you were!” She sped up the bridge, but halted just before entering the lift.</p><p>She turned, “Commander.” Her voice was harsh and all business. “My quarters. Five minutes.” She literally ordered. Chakotay damned near ejaculated then and there.</p><p>“Tuvok.” she said, her fiery eyes never leaving his, “you have the bridge for the rest of the shift.” The lift doors opened, and she stepped in. Just before her body tripped the sensor, she added, “and probably tomorrow.” The doors closed.</p><p>All eyes were on Chakotay as his brain tried to process what had just happened. Tuvok’s brow lifted. Suddenly his mind shifted into gear and he ran, god help him, he ran for the next Turbolift.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Come a little bit closer, you’re my kinda man, </i><br/>
<i>so big and strong</i><br/>
<i>Come a little bit closer, I’m all alone</i><br/>
<i>And the night is so long.</i><br/>
<i>
    <span class="small">Songwriters: Bobby Hart / Tommy Boyce / Wes Farrell</span>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>